Douce décadence
by Cailloux
Summary: Jade Valadier, lycéenne Parisienne et Edward Elric, alchimiste d'état dans un autre monde n'ont apparemment pas beaucoup en commun. Si ce n'est que lui est son arrière grand-père. D'après l'anime 1 et à la suite du film. première fic'
1. Présentation

Bonjour à tous, ici Cailloux !

Ceci est la présentation de ma première fanfiction FMA et ma première fanfic' sur le site.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnage qui passeraient par la dans l'idée d'aller lire ma fic', merci à vous !

Maintenant, une courte présentation.

L'histoire va se passer dans plusieurs trames temporelles différentes, au début, l'action se déroulera de nos jours, en 2010 dans une banlieue de Paris (qui m'est à moi-même inconnue et je ne préfère pas nommer la ville.) et l'autre dans le monde de FMA. Le moment du changement de trame sera certainement assez clair pour que vous le compreniez, ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête de ce côté là !

Par la suite, je tien absolument à préciser une chose histoire que ce soit clair entre nous. Le personnage principal de cette histoire est une jeune fille de mon crue et en fait, il m'a semblait que dans plusieurs fic que je lisais où les auteurs « inventés » des personnages, c'était surtout pour se placer eux-mêmes dans l'action du monde de leur manga, films ou série préféré. Je respecte tout à fait ça, libre à une personne de s'offrir ce genre de rêverie, je n'ai rien contre au contraire, ça peut être drôle, seulement, le personnage de mon histoire, Mademoiselle Jade Valadier donc, n'est aucunement inspiré de moi. Il n'y a que son prénom et les premières lettres de son nom de famille qui sont inspirés d'une amie à qui je tien beaucoup, c'est la seule ressemblance que je peux trouver sur ce personnage avec quelqu'un de mon entourage.

Et pour finir, ce point sera très simple : Jade vit dans une banlieue Parisienne comme je l'ai signalé plus haut et il se trouve que moi, je vis dans le sud de la France et ne connaît presque rien de ces banlieue si ce n'est quelques petites bourgades qui m'ont accueillis plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, donc toute ressemblance avec des personnes, des lieux ou d'autres choses plus incongrues existant est tout à fait fortuite.

Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne chance pour la suite !

Bisous.

Cailloux.


	2. Chapitre 1 La curiosité est un vilain dé

Bonjour cher lecteurs !

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction « Douce décadence ».

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est très loin d'être le plus palpitant, il est même assez soporifique mais cependant essentiel pour commencer à cerner la personnalité de Jade. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Désolée pour les fautes de Français qui peuvent apparaître, j'ai un gros problème avec les temps, les liaisons et tout ça... (Et en plus je confond le « e » et le « a » o_o !)

**AUTEUR** : Le petit Cailloux insignifiant et sans prétention.

**RATING **: K

**DISCLAMER** : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, bien sur, par contre, Jade, l'héroïne et quelques personnages secondaires (ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas o_o) m'appartiennent, ils sont ma propriété privée, j'en fais ce que je veux, je suis leur Dieu.

**GENRE** : Fantasy (bah oui u_û) et humour... Si tant est que j'en ai, je ne sais même pas si cette fic' sera si humoristique que ça !

**NOTE** : Ben... Bonne lecture, quoi, n'hésitez pas à me dire sincèrement ce que vous pensez !

* * *

**-Douce décadence chapitre premier-**

La curiosité est un vilain défaut **ou** Jeux interdits.

5h30 du matin, une mélodie se rependant crescendo dans une pièce sombre.

Une longue masse blanche se met à bouger, une main sortie de cet amas informe pour attraper tâtons la source du bruit, qui se trouvait en l'occurrence être un téléphone portable. Après s'en être saisit, avoir éteint la sonnerie et jeté violemment l'objet, la main se rétracta pour retourner dans sa grotte et pendant cinq minutes, la forme ne bougeait plus, comme morte. Ce calme retrouvé n'était sans compter sur le rappel du réveil qui retentit à nouveau dans la pièce, obligeant cette fois-ci l'habitante de la coquille à se lever. Dans un grognement animal, la jeune fille posa son pied nu en dehors de son lit puis se mit en position assise sur le lit péniblement laissant le téléphone se jouer son propre petit concert. Se passant une main sur le visage, la jeune fille se hâta de faire cesser l'agression auditive qui lui était offert chaque matins à la même heure.

Doucement, la jeune fille s'éveillait. Elle passa une main distraite sur le mur près de son lit à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, c'est toute la pièce qui s'éclaira et tant de lumière arracha un nouveau grognement non-humain à l'adolescente. Après dix minutes de conflit intérieur "je dois aller me préparer mais je suis encore endormie", la jeune fille passa la porte de sa chambre pour se trouver dans un couloir noire qu'elle passa sans difficulté et tomba dans la salle de bain.

Une fois avoir évité avec la grâce des matins difficiles les obstacles qui pouvaient lui barrés la route et allumé la lumière de la salle d'eau, elle se pencha sur le lavabo, se soutenant avec ses mans et contempla son reflet dans le petit miroir qui lui faisait face. Après un long soupir, elle fit une grimace à l'attention de son reflet puis se passa une main dans sa frange bien trop longue. Depuis qu'elle était en âge d'être superficielle, il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait encore moins que devoir se lever le matin pour assister à un cour d'histoire soporifique de monsieur Galvanier, et c'était l'obligation de voir sa tête au saut du lit tous les matins. poussant des gémissement ni humains ni animaux, elle se frottait les joues, se donner quelques petites tapes et s'étirer la peau en montrant un dégoût important quand à son allure.

Une fois mieux réveillée, elle approcha d'un petit poste sans fil qu'elle alluma pour tomber sur une radio populaire qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément mais tant qu'il y avait un fond sonore, ça lui suffisait. Elle se saisit d'une paire de ciseau déposée sur le rebord du lavabo et s'affaira à couper sa frange à une taille normale, c'est-à-dire juste au-dessus des sourcils, tout en chantonnant l'air qui passait à la radio au même moment. Dans la même ambiance, elle détacha ses cheveux tenus en queue de cheval pour la nuit et les laissa retomber sur ses épaules. Son carré plongeant se faisant moins précis, elle s'affaira à lui rendre sa beauté d'antan. Une fois satisfaite, elle prit une douche rapide et s'habille simplement d'un T-shirt large rayé blanc et bleu et d'un pantalon "slim" de la même couleur. Sa couleur de prédilection avait beau être le rouge vif, cette couleur faisait à son goût bien trop "m'as-tu vue" à son goût. Une fois prête et disponible, elle attrapa au passage son sac à main qui lui servait de sac de cour y introduisit négligemment quelques livre et entreprit de sortir pour se rendre en cour.

C'est en passant à côté de la cuisine qu'elle se stoppa net et y pénétra. Là, sur un meuble de cuisine, une assiette avec deux tartines beurrées, des cookies et un verre de lait étaient posés sur une feuille où il était écrit en gros au marqueur noir "mange !". Le visage de l'adolescente se décomposa, un peu mal à l'aise puis se radoucit pour qu'un sourire s'y dessine. Elle empoigna le verre de lait et s'approcha du lavabo où elle versa le contenu du verre, se saisit de l'assiette et marqua en dessous du mot un "idiot, je déteste le lait !". Elle attrapa le contenu de l'assiette, emballa les cookies dans une serviette et porta les tartines à la main. Enfin, elle sortit de chez elle, le jour se levait à peine et la fraîcheur matinale fit frissonner la jeune fille qui souriait, appréciant ce moment de la journée. Elle sortit de la petite allée qui reliait sa maison à la rue. Au loin, elle pouvait voir le camion des éboueurs qui arrivaient vers son domicile. Elle s'approcha de la poubelle familiale et y jeta sans hésité les tartines qu'elle tenait à la main, se promettant, comme chaque jour depuis bien trop longtemps déjà que demain, elle mangerait.

Après une petite vingtaine de minute de marche, la jeune fille arriva au niveau d'un grand établissement où plusieurs autres élèves se trouvait déjà devant les portes partageant leurs activité du week-end précédant avec leurs amis. L'adolescente scruta le lieu dans l'espoir de trouver un visage connu mais fut prise de court par une voix venue de derrière elle qui s'exclama :

Jade !

La dénommée se retourna pour se prendre de plein fouet le corps d'une autre fille, Morane, semblant bien plus jeune qu'elle. Elle s'échangèrent des sourires et les politesses coutumières. Peu de temps après, elles furent rejointes par une bande de trois filles. Derrière leurs pas se retournaient presque la totalité des adolescents ici présents, ce soit d'admiration ou de mépris mais ces filles ne laissaient pas indifférents. Toutes plus fines, bien coiffées, bien habillées et grandes les unes que les autres s'approchèrent de Jade et de son accompagnatrice pour les saluer amicalement.

La suite de la journée se passa sans encombre aucune, une journée de cour comme toutes les autres, monotone, ennuyeuse et soporifique. Du point de vue de Jade, bien entendu.

A la sortie des cours, l'adolescente rejoint le trio de ce matin qui l'accueillit avec un sourire derrière lequel le plus crédule de tous les idiots pouvait lire l'hypocrisie, Jade l'avait bien sur remarqué mais n'en tenait pas compte, elle savait bien que ces filles n'étaient pas de vraies amis et qu'elles se détacheraient d'elle dès qu'elles auraient fini de s'en servir, comme un vieux jouet. Peu de gens supporteraient cette situation mais Jade semblait s'en accommoder parfaitement.

Une fois le groupe complet, la plus charismatique des trois autres filles prit la parole afin de dépêcher Jade sous prétexte « qu'elle n'avait pas trop de temps à perdre à ÇA. ».

Ça, vous vous demandait ce dont il s'agit et vous avez raison. Ça, c'est une séance de spiritisme. Ou tout du moins, ça partait de cette idée. Pour mieux comprendre, il nous faut revenir deux jours en arrière, chez les Valadier, dans le grenier, vers les 3h du matin.

* * *

Ce soir -ou ce matin si vous préférez-, Jade s'était retrouvée dans le grenier de sa demeure après une longue dispute avec sa mère et son beau-père sur ses résultats scolaires qui n'étaient vraiment pas fameux. A la suite de ça, Jade était allée s'enfermer dans ledit grenier, habitude qu'elle avait prise quand elle était petite déjà lorsque sa mère et son père biologique se disputaient. Là, après avoir expulsée toute la rage qu'elle entretenait pour ses parents, elle avait décidée de se détendre en fouillant les tiroirs des anciens meubles et des vieux coffres qui peuplaient la pièce. Elle ne pensait par alors tomber sur un tel ouvrage. Une énorme livre recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, sous celle-ci se dessinée une tout aussi épaisse couverture de cuir tatouée d'un symbole que Jade qualifia sobrement « d'étrange » représentant une sorte de cercle dans lequel des triangles s'entre lacés et tous le symbole était parcouru de petites écritures ici et là que ni la jeune fille ni personne dans son entourage n'aurait certainement pu traduire.

Intriguée Jade se décida d'ouvrir le livre et commença à s'intéresser à son contenu. Le livre devait être vraiment ancien, les pages étaient noircies, l'encre était vieillit et devenait illisible par endroit, des feuilles étaient arrachées, rognées, d'autres détachées. Plongée dans sa tentative de lecture, Jade ne voyait plus l temps passait, complétement absorbée, elle essayait de traduire ce qu'elle avait du mal à lire et comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait lire. Ce traité n'avait plus à prouver son ancienneté et son authenticité et au bout de quelques heures de recherches, la jeune fille avait réussit à comprendre certaines des choses que contenait ce livre et entre autre comment ouvrir une sorte de « porte », passage entre deux monde.

Naïvement, Jade avait interprète ça comme un sorte de vieux grimoires ou d'une médecine ancienne, le lendemain, elle s'empressa d'en parler à Morane, la seule véritable amie qu'elle ait, véritablement enthousiaste en pensant à sa trouvaille. Seulement, dans leur dos, les écoutait l'une des trois hypocrite, Alice, certainement la plus piquante et insupportable de toutes qui, se joignant à la conversation décida, sans l'accord de Jade, bien entendu, de se retrouver toutes ensemble afin d'organiser une session de spiritisme chez les Valadier. Certaine d'être contrainte d'accepter, Jade donna son accord.

Voilà comment les cinq adolescentes se retrouvent un mercredi après-midi dans ledit grenier des Valadier. Sur les cinq filles, même si les autres ne le montraient pas, seule Jade était sûre d'elle et ne ressentait aucune peur. Ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, les parents de Jade étaient sortis, voilà pourquoi ce jour avait été choisit. Morane prit la parole en s'adressant à Jade d'une voix qui dévoilait sa crainte.

« -Et... Comment on... « procède » ?

-C'est simple, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il suffit de reproduire le même symbole que sur le livre sur le sol, on s'installera autour et après, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il faudra que chacune joigne ses deux mains puis les pose sur le cercle. C'est une histoire de canalisateur d'énergie ou un truc dans l'genre...

-Et ça va marcher tu crois ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-qui arrivera si ça marche ? -renchérit Estelle, l'une des trois incrustées.-

-Si ça va marcher, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai encore jamais essayée avant donc je ne sais pas non plus ce qui pourrait arriver ! Si tu veux mon avis, je me suis emportée et il ne se passera rien, c'est tout. Et puis si vous ne voulez pas essayer, vous pouvez toujours partir, personne ne vous en empêche.

-Non, on à décidées qu'on le ferait ensemble, on va le faire, vous ne trouvez pas ça excitant ? -Intervint Marine, le troisième et la pire du trio.- »

Ainsi se termina ce débat, et pour une fois, Jade partageait l'avis de Marine et ne pouvait plus contenir son enthousiasme. Elle se saisit d'une craie blanche qu'elle avait mise de côté et traça le cercle à la perfection sur le sol. Elle ne l'avouerai pas devant les autres mais elle avait attendue ce moment depuis deux jours et s'étaient maintes et maintes fois entraînée à refaire le cercle, maintenant, elle pourrait le redessiner de tête.

Une fois cela fait, elle demanda à ses partenaires de se placer autour du cercle.

Toujours avec enthousiasme, elle demanda si tout le monde était prêt, les réponses qu'elle reçut ne furent pas très concluante mais elle les interpréta par un « oui » collectif. C'est aussi elle qui compta jusqu'à trois pour frapper dans ses mains et toujours elle qui donna le top pour poser ses mains contre le cercle.

Et c'est assurément elle qui fut le plus déçut quand rien ne se passa.

En un dixième de seconde, la frustration se transforma dans l'esprit de Jade par des milliers de questions sur le comment du pourquoi de l'échec alors que l'on pouvait ouïr des soupirs de soulagement chez certaines.

« -Bon... Je crois que c'est rater... Dommage. »

Dit Morane, se tournant, souriante vers Jade, ayant perçut sa frustration.

« -Oui... Enfin, je vous l'avez dit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à attendre de cette « expérience » ! Vous avez faim ? »

L'enthousiasme se fit ressentir à nouveau chez ses invités et par la suite, Jade se comporta en hôte modèle jusqu'à 18h00, heure à laquelle ses invités devaient la quitter.

Sentant la fatigue l'étreindre doucement, Jade décida de remonter au grenier et ranger tout ce qu'elles avaient déplacées et nettoyer le sol, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait quand ses amies se trouvaient encore à la maison. Elle monta alors au grenier et il lui fallut bien une demi-heure pour tout nettoyer et tout remettre en ordre. Quand elle eut presque finit, elle se dirigea vers le vieux livre, toujours ouvert à la même page, celle du symbole qu'elle avait apprit par cœur. Vraiment déçue de n'être arrivée à rien, elle poussa un long soupire et passa lentement et affectueusement la main sur la feuille jaunie. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention. Un gribouillis sur le coin bas droit de la page. Elle l'avait rencontrée plusieurs fois ainsi qu'un autre dessin. Maintenant, elle comprenait, c'était une signature. Ce livre contenait deux signatures différentes, donc deux personnes différentes l'avaient écrit. Elle prit le livre avec elle et se rapprocha de la source principale de lumière. La fatigue gagnait du terrain et les yeux de la jeune fille menaçaient de se fermer à tout moment mais la curiosité était plus forte. Elle déchiffra d'abord quelques lettres puis elle pensa avoir découvert les nom de l'écrivain.

« -Edou... Edward... Edward Elric. Elric ? »

Ce nom résonna en elle comme une mélodie qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre, quelque chose de familier, de proche mais elle ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et là, le trou noir. Plus rien. Elle s'était endormie, sûrement.

Ou bien...

* * *

… Alors, alors ?

Oui, vous aussi vous pensez que je devrai investir dans une corde ? Méchants...

Bon, bon, bon... On en apprend un peu sur Jade mais ce n'est pas fini, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a un caractère bien plus marqué que ça en vrai ! Je l'aime bien en fait cette petite, la pauvre, elle est un peu présentée comme une victime dans ce chapitre mais j'aimerais la faire évoluer de façon favorable dans les chapitres à venir.

Sur ce, je ne donne pas de dates pour le prochain chapitre, ne sait-on jamais, mais par contre, laissez moi vos impressions, le prochains chapitre sera plus mouvementé, je vous le promet !

Bisous à tous !

Cailloux


End file.
